Anbus:les Ninjas d'élite
by Canelle
Summary: les aventures et la vie quotidienne et amoureuse d'une nouvelle équipe d'anbus avec nos ninjas préféré. et Itachi!
1. nouveaux membres

Anbus, les Ninjas d'élite.  
  
Par Canelle  
  
Avis : Naruto et autres bishonens ne m'appartiennent pas. Bon, cela étant dit, je vous avertis que cette fic a été pondue après avoir dormi 3 heures dans la nuit et passé des oraux. Alors désolée à l'avance si ça n'a ni queue ni tête. Pour les ages, nos Ninjas adorés ont environ 18 ans.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Premier chapitre : Nouveaux membres  
  
Après des années de travail acharné et de lutte sans merci, Sasuke Uchiwa et Neji Hyuuga, les deux chuunins les plus puissants et les plus doués de tout le village de Konoha, ont enfin obtenu la consécration suprême : Ils sont devenus Anbu.  
  
D'accord, l'identité des Anbus doit rester secrète, donc personne n'est au courant de leur réussite et officiellement, ce sont toujours des Chuunins. Mais l'ego surdimensionné de Neji et Sasuke n'a pas besoin de la reconnaissance populaire.  
  
Par une nuit sans lune dans une profonde foret (ça fait plus style) , l'Hokage Tsunade a solennellement remit aux nouveaux membres des Anbus leurs masques, symbole de leur fonction. ( Argh, des masques sur ces ravissants visages, quel gâchis ! ). La cérémonie se déroule dans le plus grand silence, éclairée seulement par les torches portées par trois autres Anbus qui sont là pour accueillir les nouveaux venus. Deux hommes et une femme Anbus regardent Tsunade mettre les masque à Neji et Sasuke, pendant qu'ils prononcent le serment rituel d'allégeance à l'Hokage et de protection du village.  
  
Tsunade : « Maintenant, Neji, Sasuke, vous allez faire connaissance avec vos coéquipiers Anbu. »  
  
Les deux garçon un peu nerveux regardent les trois Ninjas retirer leurs masque l'un après l'autre révélant :  
  
NARUTO et SAKURA !!!!!!!!  
  
En fait, ils sont devenus Anbu bien avant les deux génies, Naruto grâce à l'entraînement de Jiraya et Sakura pour sa double personnalité (ben oui, elle joue naturellement un double rôle, alors rajouter en plus celui d'Anbu ne pose pas trop de problème), ses connaissance encyclopédiques et sa maîtrise des techniques de Genjutsu et des techniques sex.euh, je ne vais pas vous décrire la suite, il y a des enfants dans le lectorat et je ne voudrais pas voir un R apposé sur ma fic.  
  
Enfin bref, ils sont anbus tous les deux. Le troisième homme, le chef d'équipe, n'a pas encore retiré son masque.  
  
Sasuke et Neji (ensemble) : « Pitié, pourvu que ça ne soit pas Kakashi/Gai . . . »  
  
Evidement, vous aviez deviné. . .le chef d'équipe est roulement de tambour . . . KAKASHI ! cymbales  
  
Sasuke : « NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Pas encore ce vieux perveeeeeers !!!! »  
  
Neji soupire de soulagement. Mais de toute façon, Gai avec sa grande gueule n'aurait jamais pu être un Anbu. Les anbus sont des gens DISCRET ! Ah ? On me fait remarquer que Naruto ne rentre pas tellement dans cette catégorie . . . on s'en fout .. .. on va dire qu'il a progressé dans ce domaine, et en intelligence aussi, j'en ai besoin pour la suite de l'histoire.  
  
La nouvellement formée équipe des kitsune ( renard, pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas, en japonais) part en direction du village fêter l'arrivée de leur nouveaux membres, traînant derrière eux les dit-nouveau membres qui regrettent déjà amèrement leur nouvelle promotion.  
  
Et oui, la vie d'un Anbu est particulièrement dure.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Fin du premier chapitre : nouveaux membres. Bientôt le deuxième : nouvelle membre. Il faut bien, une fille pour quatre mecs particulièrement chauds. . . même si Sakura est experte en ce domaine, elle aura du mal à assurer. 


	2. nouvelle membre

Anbus, les Ninjas d'élite.  
  
Par Canelle  
  
Deuxième chapitre : Nouvelle membre  
  
Après quelques mois de bon fonctionnement, l'équipe Kitsune des Anbus doit de nouveau chercher un équipier.  
  
L'explication est que, comme Sasuke a mit enceinte Sakura. . . excusez-moi, je vais rectifier et réhabiliter ce pauvre Sasuke qui n'est pas 100% responsable dans cette histoire, ( un peu quand même mais. . . ), comme Sakura a REUSSI à tomber enceinte de Sasuke ( Elle a travaillé dur pour ça ), elle ne peut plus partir en mission sur le terrain, du moins des mission trop dangereuses. C'est que la mère du futur(e) héritier(e) du Sharingan est particulièrement chouchouté par tout le village, non, presque tout le village sauf le futur papa, qui ne sait toujours pas comment réagir. . . Sakura a encore du travail pour humaniser Sasuke.  
  
Revenons à notre histoire. L'équipe Kitsune est donc privée du bon sens féminin dans les missions les plus périlleuses, et sans une femelle devant qui parader, les jeunes males ont tendance à mettre moins d'énergie que d'habitude dans l'accomplissement de leur tâche. Donc, pour la sauvegarde des Kitsune, Tsunade les a autorisés à recruter une fille de plus.  
  
Nos Kitsune sont donc en train de se discuter depuis des heures pour savoir quelle fille aurait l'immense honneur (ou la malchance) d'entrer dans leur équipe.  
  
Ino ? Le kunai menaçant de Sakura dissuade rapidement le reste de l'équipe d'accepter.  
  
Tenten ? Ils n'ont pas de budget pour les boules Quies et Neji ne veut pas supporter la voix stridente de sa coéquipière Chuunin en plus dans leurs missions Anbus.  
  
Sasuke surprend tout le monde en ouvrant la bouche pour participer à la conversation ( Il s'humanise, Alléluia ! ): « Hinata ».Bon, un seul mot, ce n'est pas tout à fait de la conversation, mais on va dire qu'il a fait des progrès en sociabilité.  
  
Un temps de silence s'ensuit. La jeune fille n'est pas spécialement forte et il y a déjà un Byakugan dans l'équipe. Mais tout le monde trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. Sakura car Hinata est une de ces meilleures amies, et qu'elles travaillent beaucoup ensemble. Naruto parce qu'il aime bien Hinata. Neji parce que ça sera plus facile pour lui de protéger sa cousine. ( Depuis que les deux branches de la famille se sont réconciliées, il a développé une attitude de grand frère protecteur envers sa jeune cousine. ) Kakashi parce que c'est un pervers qui est bien content d'avoir une aussi belle jeune fille dans son équipe. Malheureusement, Hinata sera très bien surveillé par les autres garçons, se dit le Jounin aux cheveux gris. Sasuke . . .ben c'est lui qui a proposé l'idée. Pourquoi ? Ben. . . Non, non, pas de panique, ce n'est pas parce que lui aussi est après la jeune fille ( quoique. . .), c'est pour une autre raison ! vous allez voir . . .  
  
Une fois l'adoption d'Hinata décidée, la même cérémonie solennelle que celle décrite au premier chapitre avec flambeau par une nuit sans lune et remise du masque a lieu. Dérogeant un peu au règlement, Tsunade a informé Hiashi Hyuuga, le père d'Hinata, de la promotion de sa fille. Ce qui a amélioré sérieusement les relations père-fille. On va réussir à faire des Hyuuga une famille presque normale, à ce rythme !  
  
En ce qui concerne le rôle particulier de Hinata dans l'équipe. . .rien de mieux que des exemples.  
  
Une dizaine de Ninjas ennemis est en embuscade sur le chemin et Neji a prévenu l'équipe. La première réaction de Naruto est naturellement. . . de foncer tout droit dans le piège. Les ennemis bondissent sur Naruto, mais se font surprendre peu après par le reste des Anbus qui les prend à revers. A la fin du combat, Hinata est chargé de remettre sur pieds Naruto, qui après son combat à 1 contre 10 est quand même un peu trop abîmé pour que les capacités de régénération du Kyubi agissent.  
  
Hinata ne soigne d'ailleurs pas que Naruto, et les anbus ont remarqué que Kakashi était devenu très douillet récemment. . . et qu'il allait se faire soigner pour la moindre petite coupure par la belle Anbu médicale.  
  
De plus, la connaissance des plantes et minéraux de Hinata lui permet même au fin fond de la foret vierge de préparer les savons, shampoings parfumés et crème de beauté dont raffole Sakura.  
  
Hinata est aussi dotée d'une fonction massage très demandée les soirs après les missions.  
  
En enfin, le plus important ; quand Naruto est en train d'embrasser Hinata, au moins, il se tait !!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Fin du deuxième chapitre. Peut-être il y aura une troisième chapitre, dans lequel je ferais intervenir Itachi, peut-être Kurenai et Hanabi, ou les autres Chuunins. Si j'ai assez d'inspiration. Mais il va falloir que je bosse pour réussir à faire du comique avec Itachi ! 


	3. blanche et blond

Bon, un chapitre supplémentaire d'une histoire sans queue ni tête pondue par un cerveau liquéfié par un excès de travail et de stress. Mais attention chapitre spécial dédié aux fans de Naruto/Hinata, profitez-en, ça ne m'arrive pas souvent. Et je crois que je vais monter le rang de ma fic à PG-13.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Chapitre 3 : Blanche et blond  
  
Citation du deuxième chapitre : « Et enfin, le plus important ; quand Naruto est en train d'embrasser Hinata, au moins, il se tait !!!!! » Alors que quelques lignes plus hauts, Naruto en était encore au stade « il aime bien Hinata ».  
  
Je vois d'ici les lecteurs sangloter : on a enfin du Naruto/Hinata, et on nous prive de toute la partie romantique de l'histoire !! ouin !!!! Pas de panique, lecteurs adoré, vous aurez droit à plein d'eau de rose à la sauce Hinata. Je vous gâte.  
  
Reprenons donc notre équipe d'Anbus nouvellement recomposée avec Naruto au stade « aimer bien », et regardons la situation évoluer.  
  
Regardons l'équipe revenant de mission à leur base secrète. Sakura entraîne Sasuke sur un canapé libre. Kakashi s'affale sur un fauteuil avec l'édition spéciale de Icha Icha Paradise et un ?il sur le jeune couple. Neji se tape tout le travail : ecrire le rapport de mission, ranger le matériel. . . Naruto et Hinata sont à l'infirmerie, l'un soignant l'autre. Admirons au passage les muscles puissants de Naruto, ses épaules solides, sa peau dorée et ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Hinata admire aussi. . . et en plus, elle, elle peut toucher. . . grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Naruto : « Hinata, tu vas bien ? Tu es toute rouge. Tu as de la fièvre ? »  
  
BLAM CLING BONG ! Hinata a sursauté et vient de faire tomber le plateau où elle avait posé ses instruments de soins.  
  
Hinata : « N. . . non, je v-vais bien. »  
  
Naruto regarde avec inquiétude les mains tremblantes de la jeune fille prendre une aiguille et du fil avec l'intention de recoudre la grande coupure qu'il a dans le dos. ( c'est pour que ça cicatrise plus vite, disons d'ici demain matin)  
  
Naruto un peu inquiet : « Tu es sure que. ? »  
  
Mais heureusement pour notre blondinet préféré, quand il s'agit de soigner, Hinata maîtrise son affaire et ses nerfs. Et elle recoud en quelques secondes et sans douleur le magnifique dos du jeune Anbu.  
  
Naruto : « Ouah, super ! Merci Hinata! Tu es géniale, comme fille! »  
  
Re-BLAM CLING BONG. Et Naruto se demande pourquoi Hinata est si maladroite. . . Il est un peu naïf .  
  
Imaginez que ce genre de scène se déroule TOUS les soirs, avec quelques variantes comme plâtrer un bras, mettre de la crème sur une brûlure, soigner un ?il au beurre noir et autres contusions. Naruto a finit par prendre l'habitude de passer par l'infirmerie régulièrement, même quand il n'a rien, pour discuter. . . pardon, parler pendant qu'Hinata écoutes, la regarder faire ses pommades, admirer l'habileté de ses doigts (Quand on pense que lui ne sait même pas recoudre un bouton, depuis peu, il le fait faire par Hinata, d'ailleurs.) En bref, restez en tête-à-tête pendant des heures avec elle. . . bon, au début, ils n'étaient pas juste tous les deux, puisqu'ils avaient Kakashi dans les pattes qui venait trop souvent se faire soigner. Mais le reste de l'équipe a pris les choses en main et monte la garde à tour de rôle devant la porte de l'infirmerie pour empecher le Jounin pervers d'entrer et de déranger les deux jeunes gens. Mais il ne se passait toujours rien d'excitant dans l'infirmerie, malgré toutes les conditions propices. . .au grand désappointement de Sasuke. (Pourquoi de Sasuke ? Vous n'avez pas encore compris ? Vous comprendrez plus tard. )  
  
Donc Sasuke a demandé à Sakura de prendre en main l'éducation amoureuse de Hinata et Naruto, afin qu'ils n'en restent pas au stade Je-te-regardes-tu- me-regarde-je-detournes-les-yeux-et-il-ne-se-passe-rien. Rien ne résiste à Sakura, et avec un peu de mise en scène adéquate ( cadre romantique baigné par la seule lumière de la lune et des lucioles, même si c'est pas la saison des lucioles, douce musique des cigales, etc. . .), la timide jeune fille et le bouillonnant jeune homme se sont enfin déclaré leur amour (une scène à faire pleurer d'émotion la ménagère de moins de 50 ans scotchée devant sa télévision). Puis ils sont passé aux travaux pratiques avec une vitesse qui a surpris tous les spectateurs (le reste de l'équipe).  
  
Sasuke produit un sifflement admiratif : « Ouah. . .si j'avais su qu'Hinata etait aussi . . . »  
  
Sakura le coupe d'un ton menaçant : « Je te conseille de ne PAS continuer ta phrase. . . »  
  
Neji (encore pur et innocent) est devenu tout rouge et a préféré partir, entraînant derrière lui un Kakashi tout déprimé d'avoir vu son élève lui voler la femme de sa vie. 


	4. travail

La suite directe et les conséquences du chapitre précedent.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapitre 4 : travail.  
  
La réunion de travail suivante, les anbus discutent très sérieusement de leur mission, répartissent les rôles, consultent les plans, lisent des rapports d'espionnages, etc. . au bout d'une heure de travail studieux, Sakura chuchote discrètement à Sasuke : « Depuis que Naruto est avec Hinata, on l'entends beaucoup moins. On a même réussi à faire une réunion de travail sérieuse. » Sasuke réponds par un de ses sourires en coin qui fait craquer toutes les filles . Sakura : « oh ! alors c'était pour ça que tu avais proposé de recruter Hinata !? » Jamais rien de ce que propose Sasuke n'est anodin, Sakura aurait du le savoir. Mais comme ça fait le bonheur d'au moins trois personnes ( Naruto, Hinata, . . . et Sasuke), on lui pardonne ses infâmes manipulations.  
  
Kakashi : « tout le monde à compris le plan de bataille ? »  
  
Sasuke : « Hn »  
  
Sakura : « Ouiiiiii ! »  
  
Kakashi : « Sakura, toi tu ne participes pas. . . »  
  
Sakura : « Mais euh ! Je m'ennuie moi ! »  
  
Neji : « Compris »  
  
Naruto : « . . . . . . »  
  
Kakashi : « Naruto, tu as compris ce que tu devais faire ? ce n'est pas trop compliqué, même pour toi. . .. Naruto ? »  
  
Naruto arrete d'embrasser Hinata pour répondre : « C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! » Puis ils reprennent leur baiser passionné.  
  
Kakashi (qui ne perds pas une miette du spectacle) : « Et Hinata ? Naruto, laisse-la répondre .»  
  
Hinata rougit et fait oui de la tête. . . . toujours dans les bras de Naruto et la langue occupée à autre chose qu'à parler. Mais de toute façon, même quand Naruto n'est pas là, elle ne parle pas plus, donc pourquoi se priver de 5 minutes de plaisir supplémentaires avant de partir en mission ?  
  
Kakashi : « Hé, Naruto ! enlève tes mains de là. Il faut que Hinata puisse fermer son gilet de protection ou ça ne sert à rien. »  
  
Neji regarde d'un air horrifié sa cousine.  
  
Non, décidément je ne m'y ferai jamais. Depuis que Sakura a commencé à s'occuper de Hinata, elle a appris des trucs. . . enfin des choses. . des machins . .. des trucs absolument pas corrects et indignes d'une héritière de la plus respectable famille du village. Heureusement que son père ne sait pas ce qu'Hinata fait quand elle est avec les Anbus. . . laissons-le à son innocence.  
  
En fait, ce n'est pas uniquement de la faute de Sakura. . . c'est aussi de la faute de toute l'équipe de Kakashi. Ils sont tous aussi pervers les uns que les autres !!! Même Sasuke, il a l'air bien froid en apparence, mais le Byakugan m'a montré beaucoup de choses interressantes qui se passent la nuit dans sa chambre. . . .( NdA : Et Neji est actuellement à la recherche d'une fille pour essayer de faire pareil. . .juste pour s'entraîner quoi. . .hum. AVIS DE RECHERCHE : Jh chev. Noir, yeux blancs. Beau physique cherche Jf pour relation approfondie. REPONSE DE L'AUTEUR : moi ! moi ! moi ! ) Excusez cette petite digression, revenons aux pensées hautement philosophiques de Neji.  
  
Le véritable responsable de tout, en fait, c'est Kakashi. C'est lui donc l'esprit pervers a déformé celui de ses élèves. Maintenant, ils lisent tous Icha Icha Paradise. C'est effrayant de voir à quel point un professeur a de l'influence sur ses élèves. . . . . !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Est-ce que GAI risque de déteindre sur moi ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NdA : Mais non Neji , ne t'inquiètes pas, Gai n'aura pas d'influence néfaste sur toi ( si il pouvait te refiler un peu de sa bonne humeur, ça serait bien). Par contre, la perversité de Kakashi et de ses élèves risquent de t'influencer. . .si tu savais le sort que je te réserves. . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille me coucher. Promis, dans le chapitre suivant je mettrai du Itachi. Enfin, je vais essayer. 


	5. Itachi aparait

chapitre 5: Itachi apparait.  
  
  
Completement parasité par l'ambiance de son équipe Anbu, Neji a commencé à se chercher une petite amie. A force de voir ses collègues roucouler, il s'est dit que, après tout, la compagnie d'une fille doit être bien agréable. Si même Sasuke sort avec une fille, c'est que le gent feminine ne doit pas être aussi gourde qu'elle en a l'air. (_Nda: Je suis une fille, ce n'est pas mon avis qui est refleté, mais celui de Neji!!_).   
  
  
Cependant, malgré le charme indéniable des yeux laiteux du jeune homme (_ sans compter ses magnifiques cheuveux noirs et son corps musclé, miaaam_), Neji n'a guère de succès auprès des jeuens filles de Konoha. Il faut dire que personne ne lui a jamais expliqué qu'il fallait être aimable et attentioné envers une jeune fille si on voulait avoir une chance. Ce genre de compétence ne fait pas partie de l'entrainement traditionel du Shinobi (_On se demande d'ailleurs comment il font pour se reproduire, les ninjas... le taux de survie et de reproduction de l'animal appelé communement Shinobi etant très faible, l'espèce devrait être éteinte depuis longtemps....excusez cette digression biologique_). Et ce n'est surement dans le cadre familiale qu'il aurait pu l'apprendre (quel bande de sans coeur!) sauf si il avait passé plus de temps avec Hinata... mais il ne l'a pas fait , il s'en mord les doigt. Tenten a bien essayé de lui expliquer comment se comporter avec ses collègues feminines, mais ça fait déja plusieurs années que Neji se bouche mentalement les oreilles en présence de Tenten, moyennant quoi leur équipe de chuunin fonctionnne très bien.  
  
  
Donc Neji est toujours célibataire et obligé de supporter les deux couples d'Anbus, plus le petit livre orange de Kakashi.  
  
  
Par pitié, Hokage, une mission !!!!!!!!!!! C'est insupportable, les soirée de garde Anbu quand il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que regarder des amoureux s'embrasser!!  
  
  
Heureusement, le souhait de Neji va se trouver excaucé. Un messager arrive avec d'inquiétantes nouvelles: Itachi et Kisame ont été vus dans une montagne proche ! ( _On se demande d'ailleurs comment le témoin a réussi à leur survivre... on va dire qu'il est champion de course à pied... et puis zut, c'est juste pour l'histoire!_). Comme d'habitude, la mention du nom d'Itachi rends Sasuké complétement fou et il part en trombe vers la montagne, vite suivi par le reste de l'équipe ( qui craint pour sa vie), tandis que Sakura leur fait au-revoir de la main. (Toutefois un peu vexée que Sasuke ne l'ai pas embrassé avant de partir').  
  
  
  
Au fin fond de la montagne, dans une grotte obscure deux hommes vétus de noir (un beau comme un dieu et l'autre avec une sale tête de poisson) tracent des signes sur le sol. D'accord, ce n'est pas une grotte ordinaire. Il s'agit en fait d'un temple secret dédié au dieu Renard, comme l'atteste la statue posée sur l'autel de pierre. C'est le seul endroit où un certain justu d'une puissance phénoménale peut être pratiqué. En fait, on ne sait pas grand chose de ce justu, sinon qu'il donne à son utilisateur la puissance suprème, d'après ce qu'il y a marqué sur le mode d'emploi. Akatsuki a récupéré le justsu depuis peu, et c'est Itachi qui doit s'y coller pour le tester. D'où sa présence dans cette grotte perdue dans la montagne.  
  
  
Mais Itachi réussira-t-il à achever le sort avant l'arrivé des Anbu envoyé pour le tuer? Les mains d'Itachi composent les signes si vite qu'aucun oeil ordinaire ne peut les suivre.   
  
  
Itachi Uchiwa... je suis ici pour te tuer...  
Le visage masqué d'un anbu vient de faire irruption dans la grotte (mais evidement, tout le monde sait qu'il s'agit de Sasuke...Il n'y a que lui pour être obsédé à ce point par Itachi).  
  
  
Itachi:Petit frère, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi pour l'instant, je suis occupé.  
  
  
Sasuke grimace de rage, dommage qu'on ne voit pas sa tronche sous le masque. Il concentre son énergie dans sa main, fait appel au Chidori, et fonce tout droit sur son frère. Mais un autre anbu masqué l'attrape et le retient en pleine course.  
  
  
l'anbu: Non mais ça va pas! foncer tout droit tout seul sur l'ennemi! tu cherches la mort!!!?   
  
  
Sasuke: Tu peux parler, Abruti! Je ne t'ai jamais vu réflechir avant d'attaquer!  
  
  
l'anbu (Naruto, evidement): Mais moi au moins je m'en tires toujours!  
  
  
Sasuke:Lache-moi, idiot!  
  
  
Etc...  
  
  
Pendant que Naruto et Sasuke se disputent, le reste de l'équipe (Kakashi, Neji et Hinata) a entamé le combat avec Kisame. Sans grande efficacité, d'ailleurs... c'est tres difficile de se battre au corps à corps avec quelqu'un armée d'une grand épée....  
Itachi:Kisame, arrète d'absorber mon chakra, j'en ai besoin pour faire mon justsu!  
Kisame se sert d'Hinata comme d'une boule de bowling pour faire tomber Kakashi et Neji. Itachi, dépeche toi de finir, ces moucherons m'énèrvent!  
  
  
Un eclat de lumière répond à Kisame et les Anbus constatent avec horreur qu'Itachi a réussi le jutsu. La statue de renard semble prendre vie dans un déluge d'effet spéciaux. La lumière devient aveuglante, puis disparait. Les ninja un peu hebété se demandent ce qu'il vient de se passer, puis ils regardent Itachi...Effectivement, il s'est passé quelque chose...  
  
--------  
Si vous êtes un accroc de Yaoi, si vous ne pouvez absolument pas supporter un couple homme/femme (_mais alors comment est-ce que vous avez réussi à lire ma fic jusqu'ici????_?), je vous conseille de ne pas lire le paragraphe suivant et de ne pas en tenir compte pour la suite de l'histoire.   
  
  
Le visage habituellement calme d'Itachi est blème. Kisame:Le sort a raté? Itachi retire son manteau et le lance par terre d'un geste rageur Non! il a parfaitement fonctionné! Mais si j'avais su... Kisame: Alors il a fait quoi, le sort? Itachi (furieux):NON MAIS TU ES AVEUGLE OU QUOI?!. Kisame regarde plus attentivement l'ainé des Uchiwa, imité par les anbus et Neji en Byakugan. Neji devient rouge comme une tomate et s'évanouit. Hinata:Neji, qu'est ce qu'il y a?! Elle aussi utilise son Byakugan et en reste sans voix. Pendant ce temps, Kisame essaye de deviner ce qu'il y a de changé dans Itachi.  
  
Tu as grandi d'1 cm?  
  
(Itachi est tres compléxé par sa taille, il se trouve trop petit)  
  
Tes cheuveux ont poussé?  
  
  
  
Tu as obtenu une force surhumaine?  
  
Itachi enlève d'un seul coup sa cote de maille et son pull noir...et Kisame comprends enfin le problème: Tu as de la poitrine!!! et un beau 95B en plus !!!  
S'il n'y avait que ça... La petit voix d'Hinata se fait entendre:Il..s'est transformé en fille. Naruto explose de rire. Kakashi de son coté a les yeux fixés sur les magnifiques seins de Itachi, Neji reprend connaissance. Sasuke est petrifié par le choc:Mon frère...une fille...une soeur... Itachi hurle: NOOOOON! je suis un homme, vous m'entendez, un homme! Je écoupe en tranche le premier d'entre vous qui parle de moi au féminin...et ça inclut aussi l'auteur de cette fic stupiiiiiiiiiiide!!! A peine a-t-il finit ces mots qu' se rends compte qu'il y a autre chose d'absolument pas normal....  
  
  
FIN du paragraphe, le lectorat pro-Yaoi peut reprendre ici.  
------------  
  
  
Quelque chose d'anormal... Il y a 5 anbus et deux criminel de classe S dans la même pièce...et ils ne se battent pas. Plus grave, il y a Sasuke à moins de 2 mètre d'Itachi et il n'a pas dit depuis au moins 10 min qu'il allait le tuer. C'est ABSOLUMENT pas normal. Itachi tourne sont regard vers Kisame... et recule d'un pas.Kisame...je n'aime pas la manière dont tu me regarde...  
  
  
Kisame:On fait equipe depuis si longtemps, et dire que je ne m'etait pas rendu compte à quel point tu etais sexy... Joignant le geste à la parole, il attrape Itachi par la taille et se penche vers lui, mais Sasuke interveint et le pousse plus loin violement.Je t'interdis de toucher à mon frère!!!  
  
  
Itachi ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Il se passe trop de chose bizarre pour lui, là. Son petit frère vient de le PROTEGER?!!! La réaction de Sasuke a enfin fait sortir les anbu de leur apathie et ils se placent entre Kisame et Itachi... avec l'intention de défendre Itachi contre Kisame...Non mais qu'est ce qui se passe? qu'est ce qui se passe. Itachi sent sa tête tourner et il sombre dans l'inconscience.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fin du chapitre. Je pense que la fic va encore compter un ou deux chapitre de plus. Mias je commence à être en panne d'inspiration.


	6. réadaptation

Apres de longues vacances loin de toutes civilisations et de tous tracas, je reprends enfin la plume.. . . . . Mais ce n'est pas garanti que la suite sois aussi drole que le débutle soleil a fait fondre deux ou trois neurones et l'excédent de stress. Tiens, au fait, j'ai fait un petit doujinshi avec le début de Anbu, il est dans mon site, allez voir dans mon profil pour l'adresse.  
  
Anbu  
Chapitre 6, je crois, si je sais encore compter.. . . . ..ah, un titre.. . . . . un titre, bon, on va dire:  
Réadaptation.  
  
  
Allongé sur le sol dur et froid de la caverne, Itachi reprend péniblement conscience.  
_'Allons bon_.. . . . . _voilà que je m'évanouis comme une fillette_.. . . . . '  
  
fillette.. . . . .  
  
FILLETTE.. . . . ..?!!!!!!  
  
** Itachi (voix menaçante): Caaaaaaaaaaaanelle.. . . . .  
Canelle (la misérable auteur de cette fic): KYAAAAAH! NON ! pitié, j'le f'rais plus, promis!!!**  
  
  
La première évaluation de son environnement apprit à Itachi que Kisame n'etait plus là. '_Ouf! Son attitude me donne encore des frissons dans le dos. Quand je pense que j'ai fais équipe pendant si longtemps avec un obsédé sans le savoir_.. . . . ._.Minute, je ne suis pas encore tiré d'affaire_.. . . . . '. Itachi se tend imperceptiblement, prêt à se battre avec les 5 anbus de Konoha autour de lui, mais il se fige en voyant Sasuke retirer son masque, laissant apparaître un visage.. . . . ..inquiet????  
Sasuke: "ça va, Grand frère?"  
_'C'est pas possible, il est devenu fou_.. . . . . _je lui ai trop fait subir le mangekyo sharingan._'  
  
Les autres anbus aussi retirent leurs masques tranquillement '_eh, oh, je suis un ennemi, non?_'. Leur visage enfin découvert permet à Itachi de les identifier.  
  
Le petit blond, c'est le porteur du kyubiNaruto uzumachose. La mignonne petite fille aux immenses yeux laiteux, c'est l'héritière Hyuga (' ça me rappelle que mes parents auraient aimé nous marier pour allier nos deux familles.. . . . . j'aurais peut-être du rester.. . . . . _'_) Hinata. Et le très beau jeune homme aux yeux blancs, c'est son cousin Neji. Il est pas mal, lui aussiil a l'air un peu moins innocent que sa cousine, ça me convient mieux.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Non mais, je pense à quoi, moi?!!!!! La folie ambiante m'a contaminé(e) ?!! Et le dernier, Kakashi Hatake, que je connais déjà. Toujours aussi pervers, je me demande même s'il n'est pas plus dangereux que Kisame.  
  
Devant l'absence de réponse de son frère, Sasuke repose patiemment sa question: "Grand frère, est-ce que tu te sens bien?"  
Itachi: "Moi, oui. Mais c'est toi qui ne va pas bien."  
Sasuke: "Moi? non, ça va."  
Kakashi: "ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, Itachi. Tu es enfin revenue de ta mission dans le grand ouest? "  
Sasuke tend la main pour aider son frère à se relever.  
Sasuke: "On rentre?"  
Itachi reste perplexe. _'ça doit être le jutsu de tout à l'heure.. . . . .une espèce de charme ou d'illusion.. . . . .ça ne durera sans doute pas, je dois partir avant qu'il ne s'estompe.'  
_Itachi: "On? Je ne rentre pas avec vous."  
Sasuke: "Pourquoi? Tu es toujours aussi peu sociable."  
Kakashi: "Nous avons fini notre mission , nous aussi, alors faisons route ensemble, c'est plus agréable de se tenir compagnie."  
Le regard de Kakashi fixé sur les formes agréables d'Itachi explique la proposition du plus pervers des Jounins.  
Itachi:" j'ai autre chose à faire."  
Sasuke: "Bon. Alors, on se voit à la maison; grand frère."  
_'le délire ne s'améliore pas. .. . . . .'  
  
_Le petit groupe sort de la grotte et Itachi commence à partir vers le Sud, quand une odeur caractéristique de poisson crevé le fait s'arreter net. C'est à peine perceptible, mais bien suffisant pour Itachi_. Bon, je crois que je vais rester avec les Anbus tant que l'illusion n'est pas dissipée, c'est beaucoup plus sur que de rester seul(e) avec Kisame. .. . . . .je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il serait capable de faire.. . . . .s'il me vole son chakra avec son épée, je serais à sa merci et alors.. . . . .n'imaginons même pas!  
  
_Itachi: "finalement, ce n'est pas urgent, je vais rentrer avec vous."  
  
Cinq disques blanc laiteux le regardent attentivement.. . . . .non, pardon, le cinquième, c'est la lune. _Les deux Hyugas, ont-ils deviné quelque chose? Quel ennui, pourvu que le sort ne dure pas trop longtemps.  
  
_Dommage pour toi , Itachi-adoré, mais le dieu renard est farceur (moi aussi).. .. . . . .il n'a pas l'intention de remettre les choses en place.  
  
Après une petite heure de courses, le petit groupe passe la porte du village et s'engouffre dans le batiment qui sert de quartier général aux anbus. Itachi se fige au milieu de la porte en voyant dans le vestiaire.. . . . .un casier à son nom!!!!!!!  
_'c'est pas possible, c'est moi qui devient fou! Je ne suis plus anbu depuis au moins 10 ans!!_'  
Sous l'effet de la surprise, il ne voit même pas arriver un éclair rouge et rose qui le bouscule sans ménagement pour sauter au cou de son petit frère. C'est une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et avec un ventre d'au moins 6 mois. _Ah? Petit frère a une petite amie? Et il va être papa? .. . . . . .. . . . .le veinard.. . . . . .. . . . .'_  
  
*********NON YAOI******  
Canelle: mais toi tu peux être maman, Itachi  
Itachi: GROAAAAAR!!!! Je suis un HOMME!!!!!  
***************  
  
Itachi cherche désespérement un indice pour apprendre le nom de la jeune fille, puis renonce en voyant deux couples dans des embrassades passionées et Kakashi dans son bouquin. Rien à en tirer!  
  
Itachi se dirige vers son casier et après avoir soigneusement vérifié l'absence de tout piège, il en examine le contenu. Au moins, son casier est dans le vestiaires des hommes, sinon, il aurait assassiné l'auteur de la fic, et l'histoire se serait arreteé là. Mais qu'est ce que font les filles dans le vestiaires des hommes?! Itachi jette un il derrière lui pour voir si les couples se sont un peu lachés, puis il retourne à l'examen de son casier. Un uniforme à sa taille et avec l'emblème des Uchiwa, un masque de chat (son préféré) et un masque de renard, comme celui des cinq anbus.  
  
"Tu as l'air perdu."  
Itachi se retourne pour se trouver face au jeune homme au byakugan, très près de lui, suffisament près pour qu'Itachi puisse sentir son souffle sur son visage.. . . . .un peu trop près, d'ailleurs.  
Iatchi: "Je ne suis pas revenu(e) depuis longtemps."  
_'jouons le jeu'  
_Neji: " La fille aux cheveux roses, c'est Sakura. C'est une anbu, elle aussi. Elle est toujours scotchée à Sasuke."  
Itachi: "J'ai vu. Et ta cousine à Naruto. Et toi, à Kakashi?"  
Neji: "$%$*-§% ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS!!!!!!!!"  
Kakashi (apparut soudainement derrière Neji): "C'est une bonne idée, ça."  
Neji saute en l'air et atterit à l'autre bout de la pièce, kunai en mai.  
Neji: "Ne t'approches pas de moi, sale pervers!!!"  
Kakshi: "Je blagues, Neji. Tu n'as vraiment aucun humour. Par contre, Itachi, tu es libre demain soir?"  
L'interressé se contente de lancer un regard noir (rouge !!!!) à Kakashi qui bat prudemment en retraite. Voyant que Sasuke est en train de partir, Itachi décide de s'arracher à cet atmosphere de cinglé et de rentrer avec lui, et évidement avec Sakura, sa nouvelle belle-sur.  
  
Arrivé à la maison, Itachi maintenant habitué retrouve sans surprise sa chambre prète à l'accueillir. Il se laisse tomber sur le lit "Quelle histoire de fous!" Il se prépare à s'endormir quand une idée le percute violemment. Il se relève, inspecte minutieusement la pièce et piège la porte et la fenêtre à l'explosif. puis il s'endort tranquille.  
A l'exterieur Kisame (plaqué sous la fenetre) et Kakashi (dans le couloir) font une grimace de dépit. Raté! ( remarque, ça aurait été aussi très drole que Kakashi et Kisame entrent dans la pièce tout les deux en même temps. . . sauf pour Itachi.)  
  
En se levant, Itachi trouve sur la table du petit déjeuner une lettre de l'hokage lui demandant de passer à son bureau pour reprendre une affectation. "Bon, j'ai compris, je suis redevenu Ninja."  
  
Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre. Desolée pour l'attente. Si j'ai des idée supplementaires, je rallongerai peut-etre la fic. Au fait, Garçon ou fille, l'enfant de Sasuke et Sakura?  
Itachi: Canelle...c'est quoi ces qui trainent dans la fic...?  
Canelle: Ah, ça?...euh...c'est la faute au correcteur automatique de word!  
Itachi: ......  
Canelle: NON! me tues pas!!!! HELP!  
  



	7. Itachi à konoha

Anbu, les ninjas d'élite Chapitre 7  
  
Ce matin en se dirigeant vers le bureau de l'Hokage, Itachi se dit que c'est vraiment une très mauvaise idée d'y aller en plein jour... quoique la nuit ça serait plus dangereux..... Pour commencer, le boulanger près de chez eux lui avait donné un croissant tout chaud, "pour ton retour", a-t-il dit. Ça tombe bien, Itachi avait faim. Deux mètres plus loin, c'est une voisine qui l'a arrété, et qui voulait lui présenter son fils Deux mètres plus loin, une bande de jeunes a sifflé sur son passage... Puis d'autres commerçants l'ont appelé pour lui offrir des babioles... Puis il s'est fait accosté par un pervers, puis par 10 chuunins, puis par des Jounins... Puis un journaliste a ABSOLUMENT tenu à le photographier devant un massif de fleur... Puis des élèves de l'académie ont demandé son autographe...  
  
En bref, Itachi n'a pas réussi progresser de plus de 10m par rapport à la porte de sa maison. Voyant la foule l'encercler progressivement et lui commencer à lui couper toute retraite, Itachi se précipite vers sa maison et claque violement la porte au nez de ses nouvelles groupies... en fait, nouveaux groupies ...  
  
Mais pourquoi je n'attire quasiment que des mecs......?  
  
Itachi récupère dans l'armoire de Sasuke un masque, il met un grand manteau noir (encore plus grand que celui de l'akatsuki) et il sort par la fenêtre, le plus discrètement possible. Utilisant toutes les ressources de son art Nanja, Itachi réussit à atteindre le bureau de l'Hokage sans déclencher d'émeute.  
  
L'Hokage fait sortir rapidement les Ninjas présents (qui regardaient béatement Itachi). Heureusement que c'est une femme, maintenant l'Hokage...je n'aurais pas voulut être seul enfermé dans un bureau avec le précédent... quoique'avec le 4ieme Hokage, je n'aurais pas dit non.....je divague complètement, là!!! "Itachi, déshabille-toi."  
  
................Non, elle aussi....?????  
  
Tsunade réprime un fou rire un fou rire devant la tête que tire Itachi: "c'est pour la visite médicale."  
  
------non-yaoi------  
  
Itachi regarde l'Hokage se rouler de rire par terre devant lui. Elle rigole déjà depuis plus de 10 minutes, en fait depuis qu'elle a vut le nouveau corps de Itachi... Calme... pas tuer l'hokage...pas tuer l'Hokage...sinon, tu va devoir partir du village...et à l'exterieur du village, il y a Kisame...pas tuer l'Hokage...on reste calme....calme....pense à autre chose....pas tuer Hokage.... Itachi parvient à garder son sang-froid et Tsunade à reprendre partiellement son sérieux et à examiner cette... interressante transformation... " Désolée, Itachi...je crois que c'est irréversible... tu vas rester une fille toute ta vie... tu n'as pas trop à te plaindre, tu es bien fichue..." puis elle se remet à rigoler.  
  
Sous le masque impassible du visage d'Itachi, la colère bouillonne. %*euhrebgfker@#ùùµ$ de sort !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! puis on esprit calculateur et rationnel reprend le dessus. L'Akatsuki va payer...cher.... Pour commencer....Kisame...je le voit bien en friture, cette sale gueule de poisson...oui de la petite friture de poisson, c'est bon, ça.... Ensuite Orochimaru, pas grave si il n'est plus des notre...lui, coupé en rondelle et revenu à la poele avec des oignons et des fines herbes.... et l'autre fille du village du sable...en gratin recouverte de fromage rapée... Pendant qu'Itachi passe en revue le sort qu'il réserve aux autres membres de la future disparue Akatsuki, l'Hokage a finit de rire, lui a refilé 80 feuilles de 12 couleur différentes de paperasse à remplir pour son retour au village, et elle lui a donné aussi un nouveau bandeau. "Tiens, Itachi, prends plus soin de celui-là que du précédent, y'a pas idée de réussir à faire un rayure pareil dessus!!! Ho, et puis une dernière chose...met un soutien-gorge, ou ta poitrine va tomber." Un hokage farci à la broche....  
  
-------fin du non-yaoi-----  
  
Après une épuisante journée passé à remplir des formulaires administratif et à échapper à ses fans ( 80% de mâles), Itachi rentre avec soulagement dans le très protégé quartier général des Anbus. Ouf, au moins ils ne me suivront pas jusque là... je n'ai plus QUE les anbus hommes sur le dos.... Itachi se dirige vers son casier dans l'intention de se changer. Il commence par enfermer tous les hommes présents dans un genjustu, avant d'enlever ses vetements et de passer son uniforme anbu. ------------ Sakura (mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait dans le vestiaires de hommes, celle- là????), ayant echappé au genjustu pousse un cri d'admiration: "OUAH, tu est super belle, Itachi!!!!" Ne pas tuer la copine de petit frère, ne pas tuer.... Sakura:" Demain, je t'emmène de force dans des boutiques de fringues et de lingerie, tu es vraiment trop mal habillée, ça ne te mets pas en valeur." Itachi: "J'aime bien mes fringues. Et je n'ai pas envie d'attirer davantage l'attention." Sakura: "Oooooh, c'est dommage...."  
  
-------------  
  
Moyennant quelques jours d'adaptation, Itachi s'est bien réintégrer au village. De toute façon, je ne peux pas en sortir...l'odeur de poisson pourri est toujours aussi forte...si je fais un pas seul hors du village, Kisame me sautes dessus........... en fait, si je fait un pas dans n'importe quel endroit désert, il me saute dessus...l'autre jour, dans cette petite ruelle, je me suis échappé de justesse... ----- et il a déchiré le soutien-gorge que m'avait donné Sakura... quelle misère, devoir porter ces trucs de nana...mais si je n'en mets pas, ça tire trop...------  
  
Ce soir, c'est le tour de veille des kitsune et ils sont tous réunis dans le salon du QG. Chacun des couples occupe un canapé entier, Kakashi occupe le fauteuil, son bouquin à la main, et ricane tous seul dans son coin en imaginant Itachi et lui dans le rôle de l'heroine et du heros de "Icha Icha Violence". Kakashi: "Itachi, tu veux venir sur mes genoux, tu sera bien mieux installé..." Itachi: "Non." Itachi et Neji sont à la seule place qui reste, c'est à dire assis par terre appuyé contre le mur, l'un et l'autre supportant silencieux et stoïque les bruits de succion et le gazouillage qui émanent des canapé.  
  
Par pitié, une mission, pensent-ils en coeur. Leur souhait est exaucé et une mission pour deux anbus arrive. Itachi et Neji se précipitent pour la prendre, et partent comme si l'enfer était à leur trousse. Kakashi: "Je viens aussi!!"  
  
Itachi balance une volée de kunai qui cloue par les vetements le Jounin au mur. Et Itachi et Neji disparaissent dans l'obscurité... 


	8. duo

chapitre 8: Duo

Sakura: "Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils vont trés bien ensemble, Sasuke?"   
Sasuke: "Non!"   
Naruto: "T'es aveugle, ou quoi? Ils vont parfaitement ensemble, oui! Itachi est un petit peu plus petit que Neji, c'est parfait."   
Hinata: " Et ils sont très beau tous les deux...."   
Sakura: "Ils ont tous les deux de longs cheveux noirs retenu par un elastique."   
Sasuke: "Oui mais l'élastique de Neji est placé plus bas."   
Hinata: "Je pense que Neji serait très bien avec un grand manteau noir comme celui d'Itachi...Et ce sont tous les deux des maitres dans l'art d'utiliser les pupilles."   
Sasuke: " le rouge et le blanc ça ne va pas ensemble."   
Sakura: " Ils sont aussi tous les deux d'apparence calme et froide, mais mortellement dangereux."   
Hinata: "Mais Itachi est plus dangereux que Neji, peut-être que ça pourrai gener mon cousin de se sentir le moins fort..."   
Sasuke: "Ils ne sont pas du tout au même niveau."   
Naruto: "Non mais t'as vu comme ils travaillent bien ensemble?! et ils ne se connaissent pourtant pas depuis longtemps..."   
Sasuke: "nooooooon, ils ne vont pas bien ensemble!"   
Sakura: "Mais enfin, Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu leur reproche?"   
Sasuke: "Je ne veux pas de Neji comme beau-frère."   
Sakura: "Ah.................................tu préfères peut-être Kakashi?" 

Sasuke s'etrangle rien qu'à cette idée et il lache les jumelles avec lesquels il était en train d'espionner son frère et Neji...... MAIS NON, BANDE DE VICIEUX! Itachi et Neji ne sont pas au lit , mais en mission!!! faut suivre l'histoire,un peu. A la fin du chapitre 7, ils sont partis en mission tous les deux....quelles bande de pervers....^_____^   
Bon, je crois qu'ils faut que je dissipe tout malentendu... 

reprenons: " Et Itachi et Neji disparaissent dans l'obscurité..." Sakura est la première à réagir. Elle se dégage des bras de Sasuke, attrape une paire de jumelle et entraine son amoureux sur le toit du QG. Naruto et Hinata font pareil.   
Kakashi: "Hé, détachez-moiiiiiii! je veux voir moi aussi!".   
Ainsi stratégiquement placé, les quatre Anbus peuvent admirer leurs collègues/cousin/beau-frère/frère-ainé se débarrasser rapidement de quelques Ninja du son qui avaient eut la mauvaise idée de trainer dans le coin...puis se diriger tranquillement vers les portes du village...   
Sakura: "Alors quoi? Il ne se passe rien? ce n'est pas drôle..."   
Hinata (byakugan en action): "Pourtant Itachi plait bien à Neji..."   
Naruto: "Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir besoin de jumelles...on ne voit pas bien leurs visage d'ici..."   
Sasuke: "Et Itachi, il en pense quoi?"   
Hinata: "Difficile à dire... son visage est encore plus inexpressif que le tien dans tes mauvais jours."   
Naruto: "Il va falloir que tu t'en occupe, Sakura.........Sakura?"   
Sakura: "Je crois....que je viens d'avoir une contraction..."   
Naruto: "une contract-quoi? "   
Sakura: "JE SUIS EN TRAIN D'ACCOUCHER, ESPECE D'ABRUTI!!! "   
Sasuke: "............."   
Sakura: "SASUKE! NE RESTE PAS PLANTE LA ET EMMENE MOI A LA MATERNITE! TOUT DE SUITE!!!!!" 

Tout le petit groupe se précipite donc vers la maternité de Konoha, laissant Kakashi toujours cloué au mur pour assurer la garde...et ils ont tous completement oublié Neji et Itachi. C'est dommage. C'est seulement maintenant que les choses interressantes commencent. 

Précédant Itachi de quelques pas, Neji peut utiliser tranquillement son Byakugan pour regarder le visage de l'ainé des Uchiwa. Son visage est un mystère même pour le Byukugan de Neji, il ne trahit ni émotions, ni fatigue. Et pourtant ils viennent juste de combattre. Mais aucun coup, aucune arme n'a put atteindre la peau blanche du jeune Uchiwa, aucune trace de sueur ne vient tacher sa beauté..._oula, je divagues...mais c'est vrai qu'il est beau....ses yeux rouges sont fascinants...et ses levres sont si fines...et...oups, il me regarde d'un drole d'air.._..   
Mais avant que Neji n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, Itachi l'attrape par le poignet et part en courant vers le village, l'entrainant à sa suite.   
Neji "hé mais.."   
Itachi:"Pose pas de questions. COURS"   
Tout en courant, toujours tiré par Itachi, Neji scanne rapidement les environs...et repère ...   
Neji: "Tête-de-poisson!"   
Pas la peine d'expliquer davantage la situation à Neji qui accélère encore sa course. Il n'a VRAIMENT aucune envie de se battre avec Kisame...surtout qu'il a l'air furieux....et qu'il leur court après...HEEEEEELP!   
Neji voit avec inquiétude Kisame gagner du terrain sur eux..et le village qui est encore loin!!!   
Itachi aussi a remarqué, et Neji a la rare occasion d'admirer le visage inquiet de jeune homme. _Mais ce n'est pas le moment de regarder Itachi_, se dit Neji en évitant un arbre de justesse.   
Enfin le mur sécurisant du village est en vue! Mais l'énorme épée de Kisame vient s'abattre devant eux, leur coupant le chemin...   
Neji et Itachi se retournent pour faire face à leur poursuivant. Et Neji remarque alors qu'Itachi le tient toujours par le poignet..._sa main est chaude...je la prendrai bien dans la mienne...mais j'ai besoin de mes deux mains pour combattre..._ Kisame aussi a remarqué et il gronde d'une voix furieuse: "ITACHI...lache tout de suite la main de ce gosse!"   
Evidement, celui-ci fait le contraire et il entrelace ses doigts dans ceux de Neji, dont le visage vire de la même couleur que le sharingan d'Itachi...qu'ils vont bien ensembles...^_^   
Pendant que l'esprit de Neji a momentanement déconnecté, Itachi réfléchit aussi vite qu'il peut pour trouver un moyen de s'en sortir...   
_Le village n'est pas loin, les gardes devraient nous avoir repéré et nous envoyer des renfort....Ils devraient même déja être là...._ (evidement; Itachi ne sait pas que tous les anbus sont à la maternité sauf Kakashi toujours cloué au mur et regardant avec impuissance le panneau indiquant "mission urgente" clignoter.)_.... je ne suis pas seul contre Kisame...mais le petit Hyuga a l'air un peu perturbé parce que je lui ait prit la main....qu'il est innocent...c'est touchant.....kisame aussi est perturbé. Mais je dois trouver une idée avant qu'il se ressaisisse et surtout...avant qu'il n'explose de rage....le destabiliser davantage..._

Alors Itachi tire Neji vers lui et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrasse doucement sur la bouche. Le silence qui regne sur la foret semble s'épaissir et Itachi voit que ça a marché: Kisame est tétanisé par le choc..bon, Neji aussi, mais ce n'est pas grave. Itachi trainant le jeune homme hébété fonce vers la porte du village. Le temps que Kisame reprenne ses esprits et les deux anbus sont à l'abri derrière les lourdes portes. ouf!   
Neji aussi a finit par surmonter le choc et il balbuties: "tu-tu..tu m'as..embrassé?!"   
Itachi: " C'était notre seule chance de fuite."   
Neji: " tu n'aurais pas put avoir une autre idée??"   
Itachi: "Non. C'etait si déagréable que ça?"   
Neji rougit et reste silencieux un moment, Itachi ne resiste pas au plaisir de le taquiner un peu.   
Itachi: " Tu veux un autre baiser?"   
Neji: "Oui."   
C'est au tour d'Itachi d'être légerement destabilisé..._eh, il n'était pas censé répondre oui!!!_   
Mais quand Neji se penche vers lui ( _...je detestes être aussi petit!!_) , il ne recule pas et il laisse leurs lèvres se rencontrer. Et à sa grande surprise, Itachi l'apprécie. Le baiser se prolonge et leurs langues commencent à danser. Lorsqu'ils se séparent, hors d'haleine, c'est pour découvrir qu'ils sont enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Itachi réagit et fait un bond en arrière. Il a l'air d'être troublé et il ne parvient pas à recomposer son masque d'indifference habituel. ils restent tous les deux dans un silence incofortable, interromput par un Naruto surexcité qui hurle (réveillant au passage la moitié des habitants de Konoha) " ELLE EST NEE!!!!"   
Neji: "Qui est né?"   
Naruto: "Mais la fille de Sasuke et Sakura!!! Venez vite la voir!!! " 

Les trois hommes ainsi que la moitiée réveillée du village se précipitent vers la maternite pour accueilir Shibo Uchiwa, la nouvelle héritière du sharingan. 

------------------------------------------------   
Ouf, je suis venue à bout de ce chapitre. En fait, il était conçu pour aller avec le précéndent, mais je n'ai pas eut le temps de le taper avant maintenant. he he he, Itachi/Neji se concrétise...   
Faudra penser à me faire décrocher Kakashi du mur avant le prochain chapitre^_^ 

et encore merci à mes reviewer et aux autres auteurs de fic pour me donner l'energie de continuer.   
  



	9. une nuit animée

Encore un chapitre de ce délire profond que je n'arrives toujours pas à finir. Je vais essayer dans ce chapitre. desolée, ça devient moins drole qu'au début.   
///pensée d'itachi///   
  


chapitre9: une nuit animée

Voilà plusieurs jours que Shibo Uchiha, héritière du Sharingan, est née. La jeune maman et sa fille sont rentrée de la maternité chez un Sasuke complétement gaga. Il place de très haut espoir en elle...mais heureusement que Sakura est là pour empecher le jeune papa de commencer l'entrainement de sa fille: "SASUKE! ELLE N'A QUE QUELQUES JOURS! RANGE CES SHURIKENS!".   


Personne ne peut encore préduire quelle sera la force de la petite fille...mais il y a une chose de sûr: Sa voix est puissante.   
Pour la troisième nuit consécutive, Itachi la tête enfouie sous les oreillers essaie de réfréner ses pulsions de meurtre...   
///_Mais depuis quand je suis devenu aussi gentil, moi ?...._///   
Un nouveau pleurs fait se crisper l'ainé des Uchiwa. Puis on entend une voix chanter une berceuse et des pas parcourir le hall d'entrer. Le bruit des hurlements de Shibo se déplace en même temps que les pas, mais elle ne s'arrète pas de pleurer. Et ça dure depuis près d'une heure!!   
// _remarque, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de continuer à pleurer, petit frère chante VRAIMENT trop mal. _//   
Itachi entend Sakura relayer Sasuke pour bercer leur fille. Mais elle n'a guère plus de succès. Et les pleurs continuent de plus bel, au grand désespoir d'Itachi et du reste du voisinage.   
/// _J'en ai marre!!!!!!! _///. Et Itachi sort après s'être rapidement habillé.   
Sakura: "Itachi, où est-ce que tu vas à cette heure de la nuit."   
Itachi: "Ailleurs. Loin." 

Itachi marche droit devant lui pendant près de 5 minutes, mais il entend encore les pleurs de la petite. ///_pas encore assez loin..._///. Puis soudain il se rend compte de son erreur. Une erreur efroyable, le genre d'erreur qu'on ne peut commettre qu'après avoir passé trois nuit sans dormir... une erreur fatale... La rue ABSOLUMENT déserte, obscure et étroite (en bref un coupe-gorge) se remplit d'une odeur de poisson mort. Une lourde main attrape Itachi par la taille et le soulève, l'attirant contre la poitrine massive de Kisame.   
Kisame: "Je te tiens enfin, Itachi. Tu m'ass donnée du fil à retordre avec ton nouveau système d'alarme."   
Itachi: "Je n'ai pas de nouveau système d'alarme."   
Kisame: "Alors c'est quoi qui se met à hurler à chaque fois que j'essaye de rentrer dans la maison?"   
Itachi: "... Shibo."   
Kisame:"................C-C-COMENT?"   
Itachi: "............tu pues trop."   
/// _il faudra donc que je pense à remercier Shibo..._ ///   
Nous avons donc découvert que Shibo a en plus de sa voix puissante, un odorat très dévellopé. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, retournons à Itachi suspendu au-dessus du sol contre la poitrine de Kisame. Un Itachi qui commence à se sentir malade à cause de l'odeur de poisson pourri trop proche...et aussi à cause d'une paire de mains qui se balade....   
///_j'en ai MARRE!!!_///   
Itachi: "Kisame, lache-moi IM-ME-DIA-TE-MENT." 

Pour toute réponse, l'homme poisson se penche avec l'intention de faire taire le jeune homme d'un baiser...............   
Si trois nuit consécutives sans sommeil peuvent provoquer des erreurs stratégiques qui ont conduit Itachi droit dans les bras de Kisame, elles peuvent aussi faire ceder la patience et le self-controlle du plus calme des Uchiwa... si on rajoute à ça que Kisame a laché son épée pour pouvoir tripoter sa proie tranquillement...... ont obtient comme résultat.... une ruelle repeinte avec du sang de poisson et parsemée de morceau de chair sanguinolent, au milieu duquel trone une enorme épée. 

Itachi se sent mieux, beaucoup mieux. Il s'est débarrassé de Face-de-Poisson et il a passé ses nerfs sur quelque chose.... mais il n'est pas encore parfaitement satisfait. Alors il recommence à marcher, remarquant au passage que sa nièce a arreté de pleurer. Mais il n'a pas envie de rentrer maintenant... 

Kakashi voit sans oser bouger un cil le séduisant jeune homme passer à un mètre de lui... mais Kakashi ne veut pas finir comme Kisame, alors il le laisse tristement partir. Il est assis là, par terre, tout déprimé, quand une paire de bras l'attrape par cou.   
Kurenai: "Il est trop dangereux pour toi, kakashi. Mais moi je le suis beaucoup moins."   
Et la jounin (qui n'arrivais pas à dormir à cause de Shibo) entraine son collègue dans son appartement tout proche....^_______^   


Itachi marche au hasard dans la ville, tous les sens en eveil, mais la tête ailleurs.   
////// _Que faire maintenant ? Je n'ai plus rien à craindre de Kisame, maintenant, je pourrais quitter le village. Pourtant, l'idée ne m'attire pas vraiment. Je suis plutot bien au village. A l'exterieur du village, il y Orochimaru, et tous les autres membres d'Akatsuki. Et si eux aussi sont victimes du même sortilège que Kisame....? Imaginer ce taré d'Orochimaru me courir après...beurk.... Je n'ai qu'à tous les tuer.... _////   
"halte!!" Une voix interrompt le cours des pensée et la marche du jeune Uchiwa. A force de marcher sans regarder devant lui, Itachi se rends compte qu'il est arrivé aux portes d'une imposante demeure.   
Un des garde, celui qui l'avait interpellé: "Qui etes vous?Que voulez vous?"   
Itachi: "Je passais juste par là."   
Un autre garde: "Hum, hum, Tu m'a l'air d'être très suspecte... mais tu es mignonne, alors ça passe pour cette fois..."   
///._....... mignonne......... mignonne.........MIGNONNE ?????? _///   
Une aura de meurtre envahit tout l'espace environnant, de sombres nuages envaissent le ciel, les loups hurlent à la mort et les rats quittent la ville précipitament.   
Itachi hurle: "Je Suis Un HOMME!!!!!" avant de se jeter sur les gardes épouvantés, qui détallent comme des lièvres dans le manoir. Heureusement pour les pauvres gardes, le vacarme a réveillé un des maitres de la maison qui s'interpose entre l'assasin aux yeux rougoyeants et ses victimes. 

Et Itachi s'arrète... Il faut dire que la vue en vaut la peine. Devant lui se trouve Neji tout chaud sorti du lit, vetu simplement d'un caleçon. La faible lueur des lampes du couloir mettent en relief les muscle de sa poitrine et de ses bras. Ses cheveux pour une fois dénoué cascadent librement sur ses épaules et ...bon, je vais m'arreter là avant de faire défaillir toutes les fans de Neji....Cher lectrice, reprenez vous, on continue la fic.   
Nous avons donc présentement dans le couloir un Neji à moitié nu en face d'un Itachi encore un peu furieux, mais qui se rince agréablement l'oeil. Les deux hommes se regardent en silence. Les gardes choisissent de disparaître aussi silencieursement que des expert shinobi et de leur laisser le couloir.   
Neji: "Qu'est ce que tu fais là?"   
Itachi: "Je cherche un endroit pour dormir, TRES loin de Shibo."   
Neji: "Il y a ma chambre."   
Itachi: "Ta chambre...?"   
Neji: "Oui."   
Un bref moment de silence pendant lequel toute sortes de pensée torrides viennent agiter les deux jeunes hommes face à face.   
Itachi: "d'accord." 

------------- 

Dès l'aube, un cruel rayon de soleil vient tomber sur la paupière close de Itachi, le contraignant à sortir de son si agréable rêve. Il regarde autour de lui, découvrant un environement non familier, dont il apprécie la décoration. /// _Neji a bon gout...._///. Puis il tourne son regard vers son amant encore endormi, fatigué par leur scéance....sportive...de la nuit.   
////_ Il est la vrai raison... pour laquelle je veux rester au village._/// 

FIN 

YEAH! j'y suis arrivé, je suis venu à bout de cette fic!!! ouf! je commençais vraiment à être en panne d'idée loufoque et d'humour pour cette histoire. Mais rassurez vous, j'en ai encore en reserve... dès que j'ai 5 minutes, je me lance dans "les aventures de Naru". C'est un de mes doujinshi, mais comme c'est tres long à dessiner, je vais le taper en texte...encore plein d'idée stupide et de romantisme!!! 


End file.
